


Nightmares

by FF2



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Post Season 5, big bro kai? big bro kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF2/pseuds/FF2
Summary: 'There was a scream and a thud, and next thing Lloyd knew, he was flat on his back on the floor, eyes wide open, panting and shaking with a hand pinned to his chest as his heart pounded and trying to ignore the tears and the feeling that he couldn’t breathe. That something was going to hurt him, or possess him, or just…. Something.'Nightmares and restless nights were becoming particularly common for Lloyd...
Kudos: 35





	Nightmares

“- GET AWAY! NO!!”

There was a scream and a thud, and next thing Lloyd knew, he was flat on his back on the floor, eyes wide open, panting and shaking with a hand pinned to his chest as his heart pounded and trying to ignore the tears and the feeling that he couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ That something was going to hurt him, or possess him, or just….  _ Something. _

Lloyd slowly pulled himself up to sit, looking around himself, trying to take in his surroundings and work out what just happened.

He frowned, pulling his blanket off his bed and wrapping it around himself. ...He still felt stuck in the nightmare - that was a nightmare, right?

_ “The armor’s nice, but it’s not the only thing I want to possess.” _

_ “What- What else do you want?” _

**_“You.”_ **

The short conversation echoed in Lloyd’s mind as he tensed up.

It had only been a few months since Lloyd had been possessed by the ghost, and ever since sleepless nights like this had become more and more frequent. Though… This seemed to be the worst one.

Lloyd shook his head, wiping at his eyes with the blanket, despite more tears falling only moments later.

“LLOYD!! Lloyd, are you okay?”

The boy looked up from the floor as his door swung open, with the master of fire standing in the doorway.

“Kai…?”

He nodded, rushing over and sitting down in front of him.

“I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?” Kai asked.

Lloyd… Didn’t know how to answer.

Was everything alright?

Things felt like they should be… There was peace in Ninjago again, and he was safe… So were his friends, but…

“I don’t know…” He muttered, hugging his legs to his chest.

Kai frowned. He knew that as much as Lloyd said he was fine, that the incident with Morro had clearly done some damage on him.

“Bad dream?” He asked, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Lloyd nodded, sniffling and wiping at his eyes again.

“Morro he- he possessed me again…. I couldn’t do anything… I…-”

Kai quickly wrapped the younger ninja in a tight hug.

“Hey, it’s okay. Morro’s gone now, Lloyd. He’s not gonna hurt you anymore… No one’s gonna possess you again.”

Lloyd nodded, hugging him back, shaking and sobbing more than before.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. He can’t hurt you… And we’ll be here to protect you, kid. No one’s gonna hurt you… I promise, okay?”

Lloyd nodded again.

“Okay…”

“You’re gonna be okay, lil’ bro.” Kai muttered.

“Okay…”

Kai sighed, letting go of Lloyd.

“Try and get some sleep, okay?”

Lloyd nodded again.

“I’ll try…”

Kai smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

“And if you need me, you know where to find me, right?”

“Right.”

“Okay. ...Goddnight, Lloyd.”

“Goodnight, Kai.”

Kai waved at Lloyd, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lloyd took a deep breath, before climbing back into bed.

He would be okay…

After all… It was only a nightmare.


End file.
